Fil:San-uchiwa/@comment-4916864-20180528183132/@comment-29735840-20180529144755
mdr je sais mais faut vraiment avoir une passion du crist pour le faire sinon je commence a rapporter les message inapproprié que tu me l'a dit : Un utilisateur de FANDOM 83.113.183.159 : ensuite tu me fait bieen rire a dire que toi tu reste neutre, objectif, mais pas ceux qui vois dofla plius fort, non eux ils résonnent forcémeent avec leurs coeurs.....mais pas toi....lol Smoker-22 Fujitora n'était pas à 100% on va pas se mentir d'ailleur c'est pas le sujet du topic le niveau de Sabo on s'en fout ici on parles de Doflamingo et Perospero....... ''' : message totalement HS de sa part alors qu'il prétend que c'est les autres qui font du Hs Un utilisateur de FANDOM 83.113.183.159 bon, en plein ramadan je vais faire un éffort térrible et éviter de me moquer de toi, car c'est vraiment haram ensuite tu part ccompletemeenten nouille, je repondrais meme pass, sache que je suis là depuis fort longteemps, et ça change rein, encore une fois, argu fallacieux..... '''Bon ramadan a toi, ps, tu n'as pplus mis de stickers qui apuis le fait que tu ris de mes propos, c'est vraiment plus plaisant a lire, je dit pas non plus que tous sont voués a ça...... : pour lui les sticker sont faite pour se moquer des gens... le rapport, est que tu divague dans t'es propos...... vote ou pas je m'en tape le mat, tu est grands et libre de savoir sui tu veu dialoguerr dans le respect ett suivre correctement ton ramadan, ou te moquer des autres, et alors tu peu arreter ton ramadan maintenant, carr le jeune 'est qu'une partis du ramadan, c'est un effort sur toi meme que tu doit faire l'ami...... : me demande d'arrêter mon ramadan parce que je met des sticker XD me ffaire plaisir, est le fait d'arreter de dire que tu aime pas se perso, ou que tu prefereun tel, ou que me jee suis là d'avant toi, et marre des gens que tu connais et qui disent ceci....c'est du grand n'importe quoi tout ça l'amis encore le meme utilisateur : quel ccondéscendance, quel arrogance, et quel moquereir, j'arrete de débatre avec toi, de tout façon, tu a raisson, nous pauvre de nous, on peu pas comprendre, et toi tu comprends mieux que les autres donc tu fait expres, et en plus tu comprends pas tout se que l'on écris, donc apprends a bien comprendre , et soit un peu moins arrogant, et voila les fanboy de dofla donc tu a tord car un fan de Dofla, je savais pas il faut etre fan de tel ou tel perso pour le voir plus fort qu'un autre mais c'est quoi ce genre d'argu fallacieux, qui avance a rien Un utilisateur de FANDOM 83.113.183.159 mais tu a un gros probleme avec toi meme de tout façon,ça sert a rien de discuter avec un typec comme toi et donc parce que tu prefere Perospero, tu le vois avec un plus haut que Dofla, juste parce que tu aime plus se perso, c'est ça qu'il fallait comprendre, et donc ne pas repondre, oui je suis amoureux, car là on vois a quel point tu es puéril......c'est suis qui dit qui est en gros avec toi..... c'est toujours le meme utilisateur, attend je vais arriver au autres qui m'ont bombarder d'insulte de d'irrespect wow, tant que ça? etre trop fanboy de toi meme te pousse a sortir de sacrés énormités quand meme..... trop d'amorur pour soi, tue le soi Un utilisateur de FANDOM 83.113.164.70 réponse à #180 San-uchiwa a écrit : oui, tu as encore raison, je pense qu'apres avoir lut ton mess je vais changer d'avis, car encore une fois, tu a encore raison..... sur toute le ligne..... : message clairement moqueur et c'est encore le meme utilisateur et on est toujours dans le meme topic XD passons a l'autre utilisateur : Smoker-22 Mais t'es sérieux Luffy et Zorro ne se sont pas fais humilié ??? Mais à quel point tu suréstime Zoro pour le mettre au nveau amiral ?? Fanboy !!!!!! et dire que c'est moi qui été sanctionner pout traiter les gens de fanboy mais par contre c'est du foutage de gueule de dire qu'il a était humilié par Aokiji ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas surtout que Aokiji l'attaque en traître et malgrés sa Doflamingo s'en sort aisément . Le pire c'est qu'après tu oses comparer la prestation de Mingo face à Aokiji et celle de Zoro et Luffy face à Ishho or Luffy est quand même pas loin de sa et Zoro est limite violé par Isho Zoro n'a échangé aucun coup avc un amiral tu ments il a était envoyé 100 mètres sous terre : il me traite de menteur alors que je lui est déjà montré zoro qui échange des coup avec fuji Bref tu dis n'importe quoi Doflamingo n'a pas était humilié par Aokiji au contraire loin de là je dirais mm qu'il est ressortis vainqueur de ce " petit échofouré " Mais oui Zoro ne connaissais pas les pouvoir de Fujitora bien sûr c'est pas comme si il avait vue à l'oeuvre dans le casino bar à Dresrossa ���� S'il te plaît dis moi tu lis quel manga ?? Mais comment tu peux dire que Luffy ne frôle pas l'humiliation face à Issho ????? Si j'ai bien compris pour toi un mec qui est envoyé en l'air comme une merde dès que Issho froisse un cile sa c'est pas une humiliation ??? Tu dis " l'amiral a utilisé son épée et son FDD contrairement a Kuzan qui avait les mains dans la poches " ������������ mais tu lis quel manga s'il te plaît ???? Tu crois que Aokiji ne s'est pas servis de son FDD pour congeler Doflamingo ????? Mais oui t'a raison c'est le froid bien sûr ���������� Attends sur une seule images comme sa t'arrive à savoir que Doflamingo a le souffle tcoupé et qu'il transpire ????? Wouaaaa t'a quoi comme lunnete ?? P.S Sa se vois que tu déteste Doflamingo et que t'es un gros fan de Zoro toute façon ta parole et tes commentaires n'ont aucune valeurs à nos yeux ( nous les anciens ) puisque tu n'est pas objectifs..... 2001:861:4346:9F60:544F:EDA8:4F63:72EA a écrit : moi je lis pas ça, et je remarque que c'est pas lui qui a mis se sujet sur la table aussi..... on se ddoute bien que zoro va devenir plus fort a quel moment t'as vue que c'éatit le sujet a quoi sert t 'as reponce enfait, tu sert a quoil à? San-Uchiwa a toujours raison il connaît mieux le manga qu'Oda Elle sert a recentrer ce sujet qui par en couille avec du HS total sur Zoro Tu veux que je prévienne un modérateur pour qu'il vous l'explique mieux ou ça ira ? Accessoirement si vous pouviez refrénez vos envies de tout sur analyser , ça donne souvent des arguments complètement subjectif voir du sophisme mais fait le l'ami, y'a eu pas mal de hs, et de menssonge et de suranalyse mais ton comme est competement hs, et ccelui ci aussi donnc bon,, sert a rien quoi.. Smoker-22 Zoro badass ?? Il se mets à genoux et chiale devant Mihawk qui est censée être son " Rival " car il est trop faible 0 fierté 0 honneur revois ta définition de badass...... Même si Sanji mets sa petite combi sexy jaune fluo il aura plus d'honneur et de fierté ���������������������������������������� mais oui Zoro est badass Shanks mdrrrr tu déforme tt pr te persuadé que Zoro est badass mdrrr tu fais de la peine à forcer avec Zoro mdrrr Y'a aucun rapport entre Zoro est Shanks ...... est-ce que Shanks était 2nd de l'équipage ??? Zoro oui , est-ce que Shanks s'est mis à genoux devant son " Soit disant rival " en pleure pour le supplier de l'entraîner car il était faible ???? Zoro oui , mdrrrrr je sors les faits du manga c'est tt excuse moi d'avoir raison...... Dis moi t'a lue quel manga stp�������� P.S prévient moi quand Shanks se mettra à genoux cmm un faible en chiallant car il est trop faible et supplie son rival de l'entraîner XD t'es le roi du hs ou un intime de Oda : ' PS : def il n'a reçu aucun avertissement pour ces messages moqueur et qui rapporte rien au sujet et qui sont complètement HS ' http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mur:San-uchiwa que la scène et eu lieu il y'a plus de 17 ans ou pas ne change rien les faits sont là et puis Shanks moussaillon sa datte d'il y'a 24 ans mais tu t'en sert comme exemple alors pk pas moi ??? 1-0 pour moi La scène que je te parle n'est pas celle du combat fais pas semblant d'avoir oublier c'était juste après Marine Ford quand Zoro lis le message de Luffy " 2D 3Y " tu t'en souviens pas vrais ??? Cmt tu l'aurais oublié Zoro " Le badass " qui s'agenouille devant son soit-disant " Rival " en pleure le suppliant de l'entraîner car Zoro " le badass " était trop faible , chose à laquelle Mihawk répondit " Tu te mets à genoux devant moi en pleure me suppliant de t'entrainait ?? Visiblement je t'ai surestimé Roronoa Zoro ( comme tes fan XD ) prends tes affaires et va-t-en " 2-0 pour moi Cette scène s'est déroulé il me semble en 2011 ou 2012 donc il y'a à peu près 6 ou 7 ans et non il y'a plus de 17 ans 3-0 pour moi Permet moi de te poser 2 questions s'il te plaît : Quel manga lis-tu ?? Car il est claire que ce n'est pas One Piece ....... 2ème questions : En quel année as-tu arrêté l'école ?? Car pour dire que 2012 c'était il y'a plus de 17 ans faut vraiment avoir un problème avc son prof de math et avc la vie en général..... 4-0 pour moi Et je t'invite à relire tes messages plus haut ( même si tu le fais pas sinon sa ferais longtemps que t'aurais demandais à un administrateur de te bloquée ) car c'est toi qui parles de Zoro en premier et de sa pseudo " Confrontation " avec Issho c'est pas moi c'est toi qui est partit en hs en premier c'est pas moi , mais sa tu l'a oublié cmm la soustraction �������� 5-0 pour moi P.S je te souhaite un bon ramadan à toi et ton prof de math ainsi que Zoro message totalement HS en plus moqueur comme tu le vois alors qu'on est toujours sur le topic qui parle de dooflamingo et Perospero ''' http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mur:San-uchiwa http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mur:San-uchiwa Et je t'invite à relire tes messages plus haut ( même si tu le fais pas sinon sa ferais longtemps que t'aurais demandais à un administrateur de te bloquée ) car c'est toi qui parles de Zoro en premier et de sa pseudo " Confrontation " avec Issho c'est pas moi c'est toi qui est partit en hs en premier c'est pas moi , mais sa tu l'a oublié cmm la soustraction �������� 5-0 pour moi '''son message est encore totalement HS mais aucune sanction... après tout ces piqure et ces messages qui mérite la sanction Loic écris ce message Loiciol Rappel : (et ceci sera l'unique rappel) Pensez à respecter les autres utilisateurs, ainsi que leurs avis. ca prouve qu'il n'a pas lis tous les messages choses qu'il m'a déjà avoué encore l'utilisateur 83 juste merci je kiff t'es mess en regle générale tu as une bonne vision des chose et du manga, et tjrs le meme logo...... bonnecontinuation, et bon courage pour faire entendre t'as raison.. son message na ni était supprimé ni reçu une sanction car il se moque clairement de moi en plus son message et totalement HS et ne parle ni de doffy no de pero mais juste de moi XD j'espère que tu liras tous les messages chères def toi ou loic, et sachez qu'il s'agit que d'un seul topic ^^, alors je vais passer au autre topic ou il y avait aussi des insultes ect